1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thrust bearing assemblies, and more particularly to a hydrodynamic thrust bearing assembly having thrust pads mounted on one or more resilient deflection elements, such as Belleville washers.
2. Background of the Invention
Most conventional downhole drilling motors use rolling element-type bearings, such as ball rollers or angular contact rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,681 to Turner et al. discloses an example of ball rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,204 to Livingston et al. discloses an example of angular contact rollers. Typically, these rolling element-type bearings are lubricated by the drilling fluid (mud) or by clean oil when encased in a sealed oil chamber. Due to the high loads, pressure, and abrasive conditions, bearing life is typically only several hundred hours.
Motors typically have a multiple number of bearings. The bearings can be resiliently supported on Belleville washers to equalize loading among bearings and to absorb shock. Rolling element-type bearings are not tolerant of abrasives and thus wear quickly when exposed to mud lubrication. Once wear occurs, loads between the individual balls become uneven and wear rates accelerate. Indeed, rolling element balls taken from failed units are sometimes half their original diameter. For the oil-lubricated bearings, once the seals fail, wear occurs in a similar way.
Another type of bearing used in downhole drilling motors is a hydrodynamic or sliding surface type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,014 to Geczy discloses an example of this hydrodynamic bearing type, which uses rigidly mounted pads manufactured of industrial diamond. The diamond pads are mud-lubricated and slide against each other. These bearings, however, are extremely expensive and only marginally increase service life.
Other examples of hydrodynamic bearings are disclosed in the inventor's previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,347 to Ide and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,260 also to Ide, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. These pad type hydrodynamic thrust bearings include a carrier and a plurality of bearing pads circumferentially spaced about the carrier. The pads may be provided with individual support structures and supported in the carrier, or may be integrally formed with the carrier.